


Beige, Right

by BeautyInChains



Series: The Hanky Code [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bratting, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Felching, Handkerchief Code, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Showers, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Versatile Daryl, Versatile Rick, lube as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: “You been thinkin’ bout sittin’ on my face?” Rick groans then, hands tightening around Daryl’s hips. “Mmm, yeah. That’s it, huh? Y’ wanna smother me with that sweet lil ass ‘a y’rs? Feel my tongue all up inside ya?” Rick’s getting hard against Daryl’s hip and Daryl can’t help but push into it.“Fuck, Daryl,” Rick whines.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: The Hanky Code [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703434
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Beige, Right

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Thanks to A CERTAIN SOMEONE this fic went from like, 2000 words of rimming to an entire beast of a thing with all of the kinks. I mean, not all of them. But a lot of them. Here's hoping y'all appreciate porn on porn on porn. Cause that's what I've got for you today.
> 
> Unbeta'd. I'm just a lazy gal trying her best. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm debating either spanking or bondage for the next installment. Sound off, if you wanna.

“I was wonderin’ somethin’,” Rick says one morning as he secures his gun belt in place. He looks damn good in his cool plaid button down, fitted jeans, and heavy black boots. It makes Daryl want to push him back into bed and keep him there, but he knows they don’t have the time right now. Rick’s tone is cautious enough to grab Daryl’s full attention as he tries to push his naughty thoughts aside.

“’s at?” Daryl asks, hands pausing on his own buttons.

“Got a run today,” he says, like that ought to explain it all.

Daryl raises a brow, replies, “Uh huh?”

“Thought I could use a—a handkerchief. In case, y’ know, things get…messy.”

Daryl’s brow climbs higher, smirk tugging at his lips. “ _Oh_ ,” he says as he finishes his buttons. He chews at his bottom lip, observing the way Rick has gone a bit pink in the cheeks. His hands are on his hips defensively, gaze downcast. “Sure. Y’ can have y’r pick,” he says, gesturing towards their dresser. He knows that Rick knows where Daryl keeps them, and he waits for Rick to move. When he doesn’t Daryl closes the space between them slow, approaching Rick like he’d approach a spooked animal. “You got somethin’ in mind?”

Rick shrugs, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Daryl hooks a finger into Rick’s collar and gives it a tug. “Nah, man. None ‘a that. Past that bashful shit, ain’t we?” Rick shrugs again and Daryl snorts. “Yeah, we are. Y’ been inside me, Daddy,” he murmurs low and watches with satisfaction as Rick starts, eyes snapping up to Daryl’s, his blush deepening. “Been inside ya, too. So, c’mon. What’re y’ after?” Rick mumbles something that Daryl can’t quite catch. Daryl nuzzles into the crook of his neck, inhaling Rick’s shower fresh scent. “One more time.”

“There a color f’r rimmin’?”

Daryl moans, nipping at the sensitive skin beneath Rick’s ear, “Oh fuck yeah.” Rick laughs, a quiet snuffle of a thing as his hands find Daryl’s hips, holding him close. “You been thinkin’ ‘bout eatin’ my ass? _Or_ ,” he continues, “You been thinkin’ bout sittin’ on my face?” Rick groans then, hands tightening around Daryl’s hips. “Mmm, yeah. That’s it, huh? Y’ wanna smother me with that sweet lil ass ‘a y’rs? Feel my tongue all up inside ya?” Rick’s getting hard against Daryl’s hip and Daryl can’t help but push into it.

“Fuck, Daryl,” Rick whines.

“Nuh uh. Run. Y’ gotta get a move on,” Daryl says, even as his hips keep moving. He’s being a tease, he knows he is, but he can’t help it. He loves getting Rick all worked up. Hell, he loves getting himself all worked up, too. “An’ now y’r gonna be thinkin’ ‘bout it all day. Thinkin’ ‘bout th’ hanky in y’r pocket, thinkin’ ‘bout me gettin’ my tongue all up inside that cute fuckin’ hole ‘a y’rs.” Rick swears, pulling Daryl in tight and rutting against the hard line of his cock. “Rick— _ah_ , y’ gotta stop. C’mon, ain’t gonna have time t’ clean up.” Rick growls, defeated. He drops his head against Daryl’s shoulder, eases his hips back, and takes a few slow deep breaths. “There ya go,” Daryl says, stroking over Rick’s back, “Get that Python under control, will ya?” Rick laughs into Daryl’s shoulder and gives him a squeeze before putting some proper space between them.

“Christ,” Rick says, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Y’r such a dick. An’ y’ got a filthy fuckin’ mouth to boot.”

“Ain’t never heard ya complainin’,” Daryl says with a shrug. Rick nods, because Daryl’s right and because he’s definitely not about to start complaining now. That mouth is one of the things Rick loves about him, after all. Daryl shuffles over to their dresser, wincing a bit at the drag of his own cock in his khakis. He pulls open the first drawer and digs around for a few moments before pulling out a plain beige handkerchief, waving it playfully. Rick snatches it out of Daryl’s hand, very nearly squirming in place as he looks between Daryl and the fabric in his hand. “Right,” Daryl says after a beat.

“Right,” Rick says, voice rough like gravel, as he tucks the handkerchief into his back right pocket before adjusting himself. Daryl rocks on his heels, watching with interest.

“Who’s goin’ on th’ run with ya ‘gain?” he asks.

“Aaron, why?”

“No reason.”

When Rick finally makes it back late evening. Daryl can see the way Rick struts down the block with purpose. He’s covered in dirt, grime, and sweat. His tanned arms are glistening under the setting sun and Daryl feels his mouth water. At least, until Daryl gets a good look at Rick’s face. It’s pinched, annoyed or angry, with a deep pink blush having bloomed along his cheekbones. He’s shaking his head as he closes the distance between them. “ _You_ ,” Rick says roughly once he’s in earshot, jabbing an accusatory finger at Daryl.

“Me? What’d I do?”

“Aaron,” Rick hisses by way of explanation. He’s in front of Daryl now, poking him square in the chest. _Oh_. Daryl snorts out a laugh before he can stop himself. “Really?” Rick is clearly not as amused as Daryl is.

“‘s a little funny.”

Rick’s shaking his head again, hands on his hips. “For whom, exactly?”

And, bless him, he sounds so goddamn serious that Daryl can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face. “F’r me,” he says pleasantly, fisting the front of Rick’s sweaty button down, catching him when he tries to turn away, “Aww, Rick. C’mon, ‘s not a big deal. Everyone knows.”

“Everyone?” Rick asks, blanching. Daryl realizes his mistake then and backtracks.

“No! No, not th’—th’ hankies, Christ. Meant ‘bout you an’ me.”

“Asshole,” Rick mutters, giving Daryl a little shove “Well, _Aaron_ knows about th’ hankies.”

“Yeah,” Daryl says, “Caught me out with th’ medium blue one a while back. An’ ‘s fine, he ain’t gonna say nothin’, Rick. Promise.”

“I know,” Rick sighs, relenting finally, “’s just embarrasin’ is all. I mean, he knows now, don’t he? That I—I been waitin’ f’r you. Waitin’ t’ get that tongue ‘a yours inside me all fuckin’ day.”

Daryl pulls him in closer, bumping their foreheads together. “All day, huh?”

Rick makes a warning sound in the back of his throat. “Y’r fishin’,” he says, “It ain’t cute. You know damn well how long I been waitin’. You were such a fuckin’ tease this mornin’.” He wraps his arms around Daryl’s waist, breathing him in. Daryl’s smile grows as Rick rocks them together a little, side to side, almost like they’re dancing right there out on the front porch.

“’s a little cute,” he murmurs against Rick’s lips before flicking his tongue against the seam of them, “Said somethin’ ‘bout my tongue, didn’t ya?” He moans when Rick catches it between his teeth, giving the muscle a little nibble. He lets Rick kiss him then, hot and wet and deep, the slick sounds of their mouths moving together filling their ears. Daryl’s panting when they part. “Jesus, let’s take this ‘nside. We’re givin’ th’ neighbours a show.”

It makes Rick feel like a teenager all over again, the way they grope and stumble and laugh and shush one another all the way up the stairs. Daryl can’t make it more than a few steps at a time without Rick pushing him against the wall and claiming his lips, rubbing up against him. Daryl moans when Rick’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull, the sensitive skin of his scalp tingling pleasantly under the assault. “Shh,” Rick growls low in warning, “The kids.” Daryl grunts in response, digging his fingers into Rick’s ribs and tickling until Rick laughs and relents, letting him go.

Daryl gives his ass a slap. “C’mon, let’s get that ass ‘a y’rs in the shower.”

Rick snickers as they tiptoe past Michonne’s room, Daryl all but pressed up against the length of his back, breath hot and heavy against his ear. Daryl closes the bathroom door behind them with a soft snick and Rick’s got him against in before Daryl can even think to protest. Daryl whines into Rick’s mouth, tongues tangling together slick and slow. Daryl arches against the door, pushing his hips into Rick’s, letting him feel how fucking hard he is, how ready. Rick breaks the kiss this time, panting against Daryl’s lips. “C’mon,” Daryl says again, “Let’s get these clothes off ‘a ya.”

Daryl starts on Rick’s button down, fingers working quickly and with precision. He whines a little at the way his knuckles graze Rick’s heaving chest. Rick shucks the button down and tugs the flimsy white undershirt over his head as Daryl’s fingers move to his own buttons. Rick watches hungrily as Daryl undresses himself in a hurry. “Never get tired ‘a this, Darlin,” Rick murmurs lowly, setting his gun belt onto the bathroom counter before dropping his jeans. Daryl makes a soft sound as the fabric slides down Rick’s legs, the swell of his quads and muscular calves, before they hit the ground.

“Me neither,” Daryl rumbles, hands coming up to stroke across Rick’s chest, thumbs scraping over Rick’s peaked nipples. Rick hisses and pushes into the touch. Daryl explores every inch of skin he can reach, hands eventually settling on Rick’s ass, giving it a playful squeeze. “Y’ feel so fuckin’ good, fuck.” He walks them back towards the shower, releasing his grip on Rick long enough to start the water. “Can’t wait t’ get my tongue inside ya.” Rick shivers as he steps into the spray, tugging Daryl along with him. Daryl makes a little contented sound as the water hits, rushing over him and soothing his aching muscles. Rick’s fingers are back in his hair, stroking the sopping wet strands from his face before brushing the water from his eyes.  
Daryl responds in kind, fingers toying at the curls at the nape of Rick’s neck as he nuzzles into Rick’s beard. “’s nice,” he slurs. What he means is all of it, from the feel of Rick’s hard body against his own to the thick steam beginning to rise up around them. Daryl strokes his way down Rick’s strong back to his ass, gripping his cheeks and parting them. Rick gasps as Daryl drags a finger over his hole. He lets Daryl play for a few moments, just pushing and rubbing against him until Rick’s shaking with it.

“Soap,” Rick says.

“Soap,” Daryl agrees, reaching for the white bar behind him. Releasing Rick completely, he works the soap into a lather between his hands. He starts at Rick’s shoulders, soaping his way down Rick’s chest before gently cleaning his cock and balls. He works all the way down to Rick’s feet, pressing a kiss to each of Rick’s knees before rising. “Turn around,” he says. And Rick does. Daryl pays Rick’s back the same attention, massaging the soap into every little knot, every tight muscle. Rick moans under Daryl’s touch and braces himself against the shower wall as Daryl’s fingers slip back between his cheeks, carefully cleaning him there. “Good?”

“Mmm, yeah. ‘s good,” he says as Daryl rises and spreads him back open to allow the hot water to rinse away the remnants of soap. Daryl nips at the meat of Rick’s shoulder, grinning into the flesh. “My turn.”

Rick snorts as Daryl pulls away, eyes him over his shoulder. And Christ, he looks good with the water running down that thick, built body; long hair slicked back, cock hard and surging up toward his belly. His cock is glistening and logically, Rick knows that the water’s to blame, but he also knows Daryl. Knows how wet Daryl’s cock gets when he needs it and his mouth waters at the thought. “Yeah,” Rick rasps, “Your turn.”

The first touch has Rick’s hips flying up off the bed as he cries out. Daryl’s hand comes down hard on his chest, shoving him back down as he shushes him. “Gonna wake th’ whole fuckin’ house, Jesus,” he whispers harshly as Rick claps a hand over his mouth, nodding frantically. Daryl laughs into the cradle of Rick’s hips, hands soothing their way back down Rick’s thighs. “Ready?” he asks and Rick’s nodding again. “Hmm,” Daryl hums, hauling Rick’s legs over his shoulders and nuzzling into the space behind his balls. Daryl tries to go slow this time, lapping at Rick’s hole firmly with the flat of his tongue. And _fuck_ , he tastes good. The clean hits him first, and then the musk and Daryl moans as he wriggles the tip of his tongue inside.

“Fuck, _Daryl_ ,” Rick bites out beneath his fingers, arching into the touch. Daryl alternates between hot little flicks that tease the rim and working his tongue inside. Every once in a while, Daryl seals his mouth around Rick’s hole, sucking and slurping in a way that has Rick’s cock pulsing against his belly. It isn’t long before Rick is leaking all over himself and tugging at Daryl’s hair to pull him off. When Daryl comes up his eyes are almost black, cheeks flushed, lips puffy and swollen, saliva smeared all over his face. Rick tugs him up and shoves him onto his back. Daryl hits the mattress with a huff, groaning when Rick swings over and straddles his face.

Daryl whines at the sight of Rick above him, splayed wide open and waiting above his mouth. “Oh, hell yeah,” Daryl murmurs, arms wrapping around the backs of Rick’s thighs to hold him right where he wants him. Daryl tips his head back, laves his tongue over Rick’s hole—once, twice, keeps it up until Rick moans and settles back onto his face. And fuck, Daryl can barely breath like this, but it doesn’t matter because his tongue is back inside, and Rick is riding his face like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. It sounds muffled and dirty and Daryl can’t stop the little noises he’s making against Rick’s sopping wet skin. Rick’s cock slaps against his face every time he rocks down, smearing precome into Daryl’s skin and hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rick chants and Daryl’s grip tightens, holding on for dear life as Rick grinds down onto his tongue. Daryl's jaw is starting to ache, and he can almost hear the cartilage in his nose protesting where it’s all but crushed beneath the writhing weight of Rick’s body. He yelps when Daryl slaps his thigh hard enough to draw his attention. He kneels up to look down at Daryl and whines at the sight. If Daryl had looked debauched before, he looks destroyed now. Rick’s thighs quiver with the effort to keep himself upright.  
“Nearly broke m’ fuckin’ nose there, Cowboy. Jesus Christ.”

“Sorry, _shit_ , sorry,” Rick pants, chest glistening with sweat, cock swaying tantalizingly over Daryl’s face.

“Wanna fuck ya. Can I?”

“God, yeah,” Rick says. The dismount is a bit sloppy with how bad his legs are shaking. Daryl’s already slicked his cock up with lube by the time Rick’s arranged himself on his back, drawing his knees up and back toward his chest. Daryl grunts, wrapping his fingers around Rick’s dripping cock, giving him a few strokes just to watch the way he squirms and arches into the touch. “Fuck, Daryl, c’mon. Can’t wait, Darlin’. Give it t’ me.”

Daryl kneels between his trembling thighs and lines himself up before hooking Rick’s knees back over his shoulders and pressing inside. Rick’s jaw drops, slack and wet, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Daryl sinks inside and bottoms out. Daryl adjusts his weight effectively folding Rick right in half. Both their backs are going to be holding a protest come morning, but Daryl can’t find it in himself to care when Rick looks the way he does. They’re both so worked up he knows it won’t take long. He sets a brutal pace; quick, sharp thrusts that punch the breath right out of Rick in bursts Daryl feels against his face. Rick’s cock drags against Daryl’s firm belly and chest with every thrust. Rick’s hands fly up to Daryl’s bulging biceps, nails sinking in as he holds tight.

“Daryl--- _Daryl, fuck_. ‘m close, please.”

Daryl whines out, a high reedy thing, as he crushes his lips against Rick’s. Rick meets him in kind. It’s almost violent now, the way their tongues tangle, the way Daryl’s balls slap against Rick’s ass, the way Rick’s body begins to wind up tight beneath him. Daryl wants to sob with how good it feels, almost does. “That’s it, gonna do ‘t f’r me, huh? Just f’r me, c’mon, I wan’ it.” Daryl can barely squeeze a hand between their bodies, but it doesn’t matter. The minute his fingers brush the slick, sensitive head of Rick’s cock Rick is coming.

Rick seizes, throat taut and corded as a groan is torn straight from his chest. His cock kicks hard and spurts between them. Rope after rope of thick, white come jetting up between them. As if the sight of Rick falling apart weren’t enough, the hot clutch of his body wrings Daryl’s release from him. “Rick, _fuck_ ,” Daryl swears, head dropping into the sweaty crook of Rick’s shoulder as he fucks in hard and that’s it. Rick mewls as Daryl’s cock pulses, flooding him. Daryl grinds through it, fucking in deep and slow, letting Rick feel every little throb and twitch.

Daryl can’t be sure how long they stay like that; a dripping, panting tangle of limbs. It’s Rick who gives first, slapping at Daryl’s shoulder. “Goin’ numb, Darlin’.” Daryl grunts in reply, easing Rick’s legs gently from his shoulders, rearing up slow and pulling out as carefully as he can. Rick bites at his bottom lip, face flushing as Daryl’s come begin to seep from his fucked out hole. Daryl’s heart hammers at the sight. _He did that_. He pins Rick’s legs open before Rick can think to close them. He leans in close and thumbs at Rick’s puffy hole, relishing the way his come wells up and oozes. “Daryl?” Rick murmurs, soft and curious. Daryl closes the gap without a second thought, lapping at the thick rivulet running out.

Rick howls and this time Daryl doesn’t bother to chastise him. He can’t. Because he’s too busy fucking his tongue back inside Rick, licking and sucking up the mess he’s made. His come tastes different than Rick’s, but it’s not enough to phase him. Rick’s fingers tangle in his hair and hold him as he fucks up against Daryl’s mouth. Daryl moans as another gush of come floods his mouth, slurping it up with a sloppy sound that has Rick cursing up a blue streak. By the time Daryl’s done Rick’s sticky cock is hard again, thick and fat against the puddle of cooling come on his belly. “ _Goddamn_ ,” Daryl laughs in disbelief.

Rick throws an arm over his face with a chuckle of his own. He hisses when Daryl brushes a finger down the length of his cock. “Nuh uh, can’t.”

“Ya sure? Cause it sure looks like y’ can. Don’t look a gift horse in th’ mouth an’ all that.”

“Yeah, well I ain’t a horse.”

“Hung like one, though,” he snickers and just manages to dodge the playful slap Rick sends his way. Daryl licks his lips, nudging at Rick’s balls with his nose as he gives Rick’s cock another little stroke. “Y’ know…I could go f’r a ride ‘bout now.” Rick leans up onto his elbows, looking down at Daryl a bit dubiously despite the way his cock continues to swell and twitch up into Daryl’s touch. “ _C’mon_. Wouldn’t even have t’ work f’r it. Jus’ lemme hop on top. Y’ can jus’ lay there.”

Rick’s resolve is beginning to slip, Daryl can tell by the way his reluctant lips are quirking up into a smile. He huffs out a dramatically put upon sigh and shakes his head. “Y’re really sellin’ it, ain’t you?” he says, hissing when Daryl bites at the inside of his thigh. “ _Ah_ —an’ what? Y’ think actin’ out is gonna change m’ mind?” Daryl rests his head against Rick’s thigh, looking up at him, pupils blown.

“Maybe,” Daryl murmurs, “ _Daddy_.”

“Oh, y’re playin’ fuckin’ dirty now, Darlin’.”

“Ain’t no other way,” Daryl says with a smirk, giving him another bite.

“That’s it,” Rick says, hauling Daryl up the bed by his hair. Daryl yelps and lets him, bounces when his back hits the mattress. Rick’s right there at his side, hooking his right leg around Daryl’s, pulling him open. He’s sinking a wet finger inside before Daryl can so much as blink and it takes Daryl a moment to realize that Rick’s using his own come as lube and moans when he does. His own cock has fattened up in the proceedings and is drooling against his heaving belly. Rick’s eyes flit between Daryl’s face and throbbing cock. “ _Jesus_ , Sweetheart. Who’d ‘a thought y’ could get so worked up eatin’ y’r own spunk outta Daddy’s hole?” he growls, easing his finger out and fucking back in with two. Daryl’s already whining and it makes Rick want to wring out every little gasp and mewl and moan he can. “Felt so good, Darlin’. Y’r tongue all up inside. So fuckin’ good with y’r mouth, y’ know that?”

“Yeah,” Daryl slurs, “’nother one, c’mon. Quit fuckin’ around ‘n give it ‘t me.”

If this were round one Rick would stop altogether; pull his fingers out and make Daryl beg for him to put them back inside. But it’s not, and so instead he slows his hand and crooks his fingers, rubbing with enough pressure to make Daryl’s cock pulse against his belly. Make his jaw drop, slack and soundless. “You forgettin’ y’r manners?” Rick asks amused, tsking when Daryl tries to wriggle away from his fingers. “What’s th’ matter, Sugar? Ain’t you just ask f’r three?” Rick asks smartly, eyes on Daryl’s face as he eases in a third. He watches for any sign of real discomfort or protest and sinks all the way to the knuckle when he finds none. “If ’m not mistaken, there was some mention ‘a me bein’ hung not long ago. What kind ‘a Daddy would I be ‘f I didn’t get y’ ready good and proper?”

“Asshole,” Daryl spits out, face twisting up as Rick fucks in hard and fast, the slap of his fingers filling the room. Rick doesn’t stop until Daryl’s abs begin to jump and bunch. He eases out carefully, petting gently over his hole as he shushes him.

“You sure y’ wanna—”

“Shuddup,” Daryl says, giving him a shove. Rick hits the bed with an _oof_ , laughing when Daryl clambers on top. He strokes over Daryl’s thighs as Daryl snatches the lube off the bed and squirts it into his hand. Rick groans when Daryl’s wet fingers curl around his cock and pull, slicking him up nice and slow. Daryl smirks when Rick’s cock surges into his grip. He shifts his weight, lifting his hips to line Rick up and sinks down slow without preamble. His eyes flutter shut at the feel of Rick splitting him open. It doesn’t seem to matter how often Rick fucks him or how many fingers he uses, it’s always a stretch. “ _Shit_ , that’s good,” Daryl whines. Rick’s fingers skate across his thighs and curl around his hips just to hold him.

Daryl licks his lips and braces his hands against Rick’s chest, weighting into them as he rocks his hips. Daryl sets a torturously slow pace, more of a deep grind than anything. Rick’s can’t seem decide where he wants to look; from the way Daryl’s bottom lip is caught between his teeth in an attempt to stifle his moans, to the way his abs jump and flex with every sensuous roll of his hips, to the way his dripping cock bounces and slaps up against his belly. “Goddamn, Darlin’. Wish you could see y’rself. Look so fuckin’ perfect on my cock.”

“I know,” Daryl slurs, pinching at Rick’s nipples and plucking until Rick’s hands come up around his wrists. He tugs sharply, pulling until Daryl’s forced to catch himself, hands hitting the mattress somewhere above Rick’s damp curls as he swears. Rick moves quickly then, hands returning to Daryl’s hips as plants his feet and uses the newfound leverage to fuck up into Daryl hard. Daryl squeals. There’s no other word for it. His eyes roll back into his head, jaw dropping as Rick hammers up into him, punching the air from his lungs. “ _Fuck_ —oh fuck, _Rick_!”

“Who’s your Daddy?” Rick snarls with a vicious grin. His hips don’t quit.

“Y’re so fuckin’ stupid— _ah, ah_ , don’t stop.”

Daryl’s starting to wind up tight, rippling around Rick’s cock. “ _Shit_ , you close, Sweetheart? Y’ gonna come f’r Daddy?”

“Yeah, yeah ‘m gonna come,” Daryl mewls, bracing himself on one hard, the other scrabbling between them to wrap around his cock. He jerks himself hard and fast, bowing to suck up the sweat pooling at the hollow of Rick’s throat. Daryl moans as his cock pulses in his fist and he spurts up Rick’s chest. Rick fucks him through it, relentless. “Fuckin’ knew ya had one more ‘n ya. C’mon, Daddy, give it up. Love it when y’ blow y’r load ‘n me— _ah_!” Rick grunts, pulling Daryl down hard by the hips, pinning him to his cock as he comes. Daryl can feel the way Rick throbs inside him, feel every pulse of come as it fills him. It never gets old, and Daryl is certain that it never will.

Daryl winces as he eases up onto his knees, Rick’s spent cock slipping from him with a slick sound. He moans at the rush of come that gushes from his hole and he squirms. He drapes himself over the edge of the bed gracelessly and snatches up the beige handkerchief to perform a cursory cleaning before chucking it aside. He flips back around with a sigh, murmuring soothing little endearments as Rick comes down, stroking the curls from Rick’s flushed face. Rick’s eyes slip shut as he attempts to regulate his breathing, chest still heaving from exertion. “Shit,” he says with a laugh, “I don’t think I c’n move.” Daryl snorts, dragging his fingers through the come streaked across Rick’s sternum and smearing it into his chest hair.

“Might have t'. Y’re a fuckin’ mess,” Daryl says, and Rick can hear the smile in his voice.

“Don’t s’pose y’ wanna clean me up,” Rick ventures with a grin, waggling his brows for effect.

Daryl rolls his eyes before locking them with Rick’s, sated and crystal blue, and dipping to lap up a wayward streak with flourish. Rick hums contentedly, stroking through Daryl’s hair as he slurps and sucks at his skin. When he's done Rick crooks a finger at him, beckoning him up and drawing him in, their lips meeting slow and sweet. Rick licks into Daryl’s mouth with a sigh, tasting himself on his tongue.

“Love you,” Rick breathes against Daryl’s lips when the kiss breaks.

Daryl bumps his nose against Rick’s.

“I know.”


End file.
